He's Not Gay
by Istale
Summary: Shikamaru accidentally kisses Gaara. Then he kisses him again. And AGAIN! Shikamaru's sure he's not gay, but then why did he do it? And why does he want to do it again?
1. If I'm Gonna Die Anyway

**Olright, I know I promised this forever ago and I'm really sorry for it taking forever! .**

**But I promise to put up a lot of the story at a time, rather than just a chapter, so that's good, I guess ^^"**

**I don't own Naruto--if I did, Deidara would be DEAD for sitting on Gaara in Pt2 ep. 20 and for making his stupid bird eat him!**

**That's so awful! I left teethmarks in my wrist because I was biting so hard--I actually think I made myself bleed a little XD**

**But anyway--DIE DEIDARA!!!  
**

* * *

Shikamaru stood staring at the sky. Sometimes he wished he could just be a cloud—they didn't have to work, deal with their mothers, or annoying people (like Naruto), they just . . . floated.

He could barely keep his eyes open; he hadn't slept in the past two days because his mother had decided to start spring cleaning a season later—or was it three seasons early? Whatever . . . He closed his eyes, just letting them rest . . .

On the street below, Gaara stood outside the shop, waiting for Kankuro and Temari. He suddenly had a strange feeling in his gut and looked up. On the edge of the building was a Leaf ninja. He looked like he was . . . asleep.

Gaara rolled his eyes at the laziness of his village's allies. But then he noticed that the ninja was falling.

_WTF?! Who just goes to sleep and falls off buildings?! _Gaara thought, watching the nin fall. He was so busy mentally abusing Konoha's people, that he didn't realize until it was too late that the nin was falling directly toward him.

Both boys crashed to the ground with only a light cushion on sand keeping them from breaking any bones.

Shikamaru opened his eyes, wondering what it was that had stopped his fall and instantly wished he hadn't.

He had landed right on top of Gaara of the Desert—more than just landed on him, somehow, their lips had connected and he was also kissing him.

_Oh shit, this is where I die._ Shikamaru thought. _What a drag._ Shikamaru pulled away, ready for Gaara to kill him. But the redhead seemed to shocked to do anything. He just sat there, his eyes wide, staring at Shikamaru.

_If I'm going to die anyway . . . _Shikamaru leaned in again. _I might as well get a real kiss._

He kissed Gaara again, but by this time, the shock had worn off and Gaara shoved him away.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing you." Shikamaru answered. If he was going to die, he might as well be a smart-ass too.

"B-but we're both guys!" Gaara seemed genuinely confused.

Shikamaru almost laughed. _I guess he wasn't exposed to much gay stuff in Suna—probably because he didn't have anyone like Naruto and Sasuke._

"So?" Shikamaru asked. He leaned in again and kissed Gaara, not really sure why he did it this time. In the middle of the kiss he stopped.

_What am I doing? I'm not gay! _He pulled away. _Am I turning into another Naruto?_

"Um, I have to go." Shikamaru got up and disappeared before the redhead could react.

Kankuro and Temari came out of the shop and saw their little brother sitting in the dirt, his cheeks flushed.

"Gaara, you feeling okay?" Kankuro asked. He would've felt his forehead to check for a fever if he wasn't afraid Gaara would rip his arm off. Temari was obviously the braver one.

She slapped a hand on Gaara's forehead. "You've got a fever. You should go back to the inn and rest."

Gaara pushed her hand away and picked up his gourd. "I'm fine."

* * *

**^^ So cute!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**More chapters'll be up soon!  
**


	2. Only Gaara

**Yay! Two chapters in one day!^^**

**I hope you guys like ts, ShikamaruXGaara is my favorite couple, although recently, I've started to like NarutoXGaara o.0**

**I'm not sure why, I don't really even like Naruto, he's kind of annoying.**

**Anyway, I don't own Naruto--or I'd kill ALL of the Akatsuki for stealing my Gaara!  
**

* * *

Shikamaru was restless.

How could he have done that? He wasn't gay, so why did he kiss Gaara? And why did he want to kiss him _again_?!

He sighed and headed toward Chouji's house. He could talk to Chouji about anything.

…

Chouji sat cross-legged on the floor, surrounded by five or so empty chip bags. He contemplated what Shikamaru had just told him. Shikamaru had never seemed gay to him before.

"Well, try picturing Kiba or Neji in the shower." Chouji suggested.

"What? Are kidding me? I'm not doing that!" Shikamaru kicked one of the empty bags.

"How else of you going to figure out if you're gay?"

Shikamaru glared at his best friend before closing his eyes and picturing the pale and quiet figure of Neji standing in the shower. He quickly opened his eyes again and tugged at his hair. "That's disgusting!"

He glared at Chouji. "There's definitely no way I'm gay—picturing that only disgusts me!"

Chouji opened a new bag of chips. "Just try it one more time." He said, stuffing a handful into his mouth. "But this time, picture Gaara."

Shikamaru leaned back and closed his eyes once more. _This is so stupid, I don't know why I'm doing this. _

He imagined Gaara standing in the shower, the water dripping down his pale and skinny frame. Shikamaru was getting a bit excited. He imagined Gaara pouring some shampoo into his hand and—

"Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru reluctantly opened his eyes, remembering he was still sitting in Chouji's room.

"I'm guessing that it worked that time?" Chouji said, examining the bottom of his chip bag for any leftover crumbs.

"Yeah." Shikamaru really didn't want to admit it—it was kind of embarrassing.

"That means you're not gay."

"What?" Was Chouji crazy? Shikamaru had just been turned on by imaging Gaara in the shower—that definitely meant he was gay, didn't it?

"It means that you don't just like any guy—only Gaara will work." Chouji said sagely.

"Only Gaara?" Shikamaru repeated. Maybe it _was_ true—he had never actually wanted to kiss anyone before, except that time when he had liked Ino, but after kissing her once, the urge had gone away.

But he had kissed Gaara three times already and he couldn't wait to do it again.

Maybe Chouji was right; he wasn't gay he just liked Gaara, only Gaara.

* * *

**LOL, I bet Shikamaru's scarred for life now--that image of Neji'll never go away!**


	3. Interrupted CloudWatching

**Damn! I was up at 6 today so I could finish this story ('cause I haven't writte the end yet XD) but--like a stupid--I fell back asleep!**

**I woke back up around 11--that's five hours wasted! T.T**

**Anyway, I don't own Naruto and I should probably tell you that the next chapter is going to be uber short.  
**

* * *

Shikamaru headed toward one of his favorite cloud-watching spots. He hadn't really been able to focus on the clouds lately—thoughts of Gaara kept him distracted—but it would be nice to just have the space to himself to think. At his usual cloud-watching spot Naruto was busy beating little kids at playing ninja.

Shikamaru spotted someone sitting under the tree by the lake, right where he normally would. He almost stopped and turned around before he realized that this someone had messy red hair and really pale skin.

He smiled to himself. _Maybe this won't be so bad._

Shikamaru sat down next to Gaara and looked out at the lake. "Do you come here to watch clouds too?"

Gaara gave him a strange look. "No, it's just . . . peaceful here."

Shikamaru lay back in the grass so he could see the huge blue and white expanse above them. "I know what you mean."

They sat there a moment in silence. It was starting to drive Shikamaru crazy. Gaara had said that he like this place because it was peaceful, but he really didn't like sitting next to the red without saying anything.

"You don't talk much." Mental facepalm! Why on earth had he said something so stupid?! It's Gaara; of course he didn't talk much!

"Mm." Gaara didn't even look at him.

Another uncomfortable silence.

Shikamaru sat up suddenly. Maybe Gaara was mad at him for kissing him?

"Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday . . . if you didn't like it." _Why did I have to add that on the end? Of course he didn't like it!_

"No, it was . . . fine." A flush crept across Gaara's pale cheeks, making him look adorable.

Shikamaru was a little stunned; he had never seen Gaara blush before. This was totally new to him! But it was kind of . . . cute. Well, more like extremely cute.

Shikamaru couldn't help himself—he leaned over and kissed Gaara full on the mouth. To his surprise, Gaara didn't pull away.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and the reviews!**

**I apologize for the title and the chap. titles, 'cause I'm awful at coming up with name things .  
**

**I just thought up random stuff and whatever stuck with me became the title XD**

**(This is the first time I actually named chapters, though!)  
**


	4. Uncharacteristic Behavior?

**I don't own Naruto . . .**

* * *

Ino, Sakura, Temari, and Tenten sat around a table at the café. Temari had been lost in thought for a while and had missed getting the last slice of pizza—a first for her.

"Temari, what's wrong with you?" Ino asked, sipping at her diet cola.

"Huh?" Temari looked up at the blonde. "What do you mean?"

"You've been off for a few days now—it's totally unlike you." Ino said, twirling her straw around in her cup.

"Yeah, it's really weird, Temari. What's up?" Sakura asked, munching on the last piece of pizza that she had snatched away.

Temari sighed. "It's not like it's a bad thing, but it's just . . . strange." She began folding up her straw paper into a mini paper-football. "Lately, Gaara's been acting weird."

"Weird how?" Tenten asked. _Gaara's already kind of strange, what could be weird for him?_

"He's been . . . smiling a lot."

The other three stared at her. Gaara smile?! Those two words didn't usually get put in the same sentence!

"He's been going off by himself a lot lately too. When Kankuro and I asked where he was going, he . . . "

"He what?" Ino asked, sitting forward in her seat.

"He . . . _blushed_! And didn't answer."

Three mouths dropped open—Gaara never blushed. What could make him do that?!

Sakura was the first to recover. "M-maybe he's got a girlfriend, or something."

"I guess, but it's still weird. Why couldn't he tell me or Kankuro?"

Ino—after picking her mouth up from the floor—jumped back into the conversation.

"Gaara's not the only one acting weird—Shikamaru hasn't shown any interest in me at all lately!"

The other three just rolled their eyes. Shikamaru hadn't shown any interest in Ino since around 6th grade, but she was still convinced that he was in love with her.

"Why don't you just give up on him already?" Tenten asked. "He's not going to come back."

"Shut up! No one can resist me after I've kissed them!" She stood and angrily put her hands on her hips.

The other three burst out laghing.

"I hate you guys!" Ino stormed out of the café.

After the laughter died down, Sakura groaned.

"What?"

"She just stuck us with her bill."

* * *

**Don't you hate that? XD  
**


	5. Major Shock

**I don't own Naruto . . .**

* * *

A Few Weeks Later

"Ino, what's happening?!" Sakura demanded as the blonde kunoichi dragged her toward the hospital.

"Didn't you hear?" Ino asked, shoving through a small group of people. "Shikamaru came back from his mission today, but he was seriously injured."

"Shikamaru's in the hospital?!"

* * *

Sakura and Ino stood in the waiting room of Konoha General. Ino had long ago left deep nail marks in Sakura's arm but Sakura hadn't noticed. She had been staring—well, try _not_ to stare—at the three standing in the corner of the waiting room.

There, flanked by Kankuro and Temari, was Gaara—crying. Sakura wasn't sure it had been him at first, but there was no mistaking the redhead.

Why was Gaara—antisocial apathetic Gaara—why was he crying?

The clacking of heels announced the arrival of the nurse.

"Shikamaru's fine now; you can go see him."

Ino led the small procession down the hallway and into Shikamaru's room. He was laying on the bed with bandages around his chest.

"You're supposed to be smart! How the hell did you get injured?!" Ino demanded, acting like she hadn't been worried.

"We completed the mission and I didn't die. I'd say we did a good job." Shikamaru replied.

Gaara made his way to the front of the group and threw his arms around Shikamaru. "I was worried."

Shikamaru smiled and then kissed him. "Sorry, but I told the nurse to tell you guys it wasn't serious." He looked at the others but all of them just stared, their mouths forgotten somewhere on the floor. "Oh."

Shikamaru had completely forgotten that they hadn't told anyone they were going out. Gaara's tear-streaked face was just too hard to resist.

"That's why he's been acting weird." Kankuro said finally, laughing. "He got a _boyfriend_!"

"Kankuro!" Temari punched him and then dragged both of her little brothers out of the room.

Ino could only stand there making stupid noises for a few minutes before finally finding her voice. "What the hell, Shikamaru?! Since when are you gay?"

"I'm not gay; I just like Gaara." He said, leaning back lazily.

Sakura gave him a strange look. _Doesn't that just mean he's gay? And I thought he was supposed to be smart._

"If you're not gay, then prove it!" Ino demanded. "Kiss me right now."

Shikamaru closed his eyes as if that could make her disappear. "Sorry, but I can't."

* * *

**Yeah Ino, don't go stealing Gaara's man!!**

**Thanks for reading! Only a few chapters left!  
**


	6. Temari, The Relationship Nazi

**I don't own Naruto!**

**^o^ I don't know why, but I'm in a really good mood!**

* * *

Shikamaru stared up at the sky, watching the clouds float by. He ran his fingers through Gaara's hair who was lying with his head on Shikamaru's chest.

They hadn't had much time together lately because Temari was completely against their relationship and interrupted them every chance she got. She had even gone into the men's restroom at the movie theater and dragged Gaara away last Wednesday.

It was a wonder she hadn't turned up yet—never mind.

Temari appeared out if nowhere and stood over them, casting a dark shadow.

She glared at Shikamaru and then grabbed Gaara's shirt.

"Temari! I want to stay with him!"

"No way!" Temari stormed toward town, dragging Gaara behind her. "I won't let some stupid Leaf nin play with my little brother's heart!"

"Temari!" Gaara whined—yes Gaara _whined_—but she didn't listen.

Shikamaru stood up and kicked at the grass. What should he do now? It wasn't any fun to watch clouds without Gaara but there was no point in going to get him back either—Temari would just find them again.

"Yo." Kankuro waved at him. "Sorry about Temari, she just doesn't want to see Gaara get hurt."

"What about you?" Shikamaru asked. Kankuro had accepted their relationship from the start.

"Gaara can do whatever he wants with whoever he wants. It's not my job to decide things like that for him." He looked at the disappearing figure of his siblings and then turned to Shikamaru. "But if you do hurt him, I'll kill you."

"You don't have to worry." Shikamaru said. He walked toward town. Who cares if Temari found them again? He just wanted to be with Gaara. "I'm in love with him."

* * *

**Sorry,I know this chapter was pretty short, but . . . never mind, I can't think of an excuse XD**

**Thanks for reading!^^ I think the next chapter is the last!!!!! o.0**

**Wow, that went kind of fast . . .  
**


	7. Give Up Already

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Final chapter!!!!  
**

* * *

"Ugh, I'm so hungry!" Temari yelled. She punched the wall next to her, leaving a rather large dent. The people around her stared and backed off a few steps.

Temari was having a bad day. She had left her wallet in her room that morning and when she went back to get it, she realized that she had also left her key in her room. Now she sat in the restaurant,staring at al the food she couldn't have.

"Damn it!" She yelled as her stomach growled again. She silently promised herself never to skip breakfast ever again.

"Here."

Temari looked up to see Shikamaru holding out a bowl of—was that tofu soup?!

Temari's mouth watered at just the thought of eating it, but there was no way in hell she'd accept it from Shikamaru! But, she was _really_ hungry.

She grabbed the bowl and was finished before Shikamaru could even put his hand back down. She slammed the bowl down on the counter and smiled.

"Ah, that hit the spot!" But then she glared at Shikamaru. "How'd you know I like tofu soup?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Gaara told me."

Temari narrowed her eyes. "Where is Gaara, anyway?" She hadn't seen him all day but he wasn't here with Shikamaru as she had expected.

"Bathroom."

_Of course, they're inseparable. Why would I ever think that Gaara wasn't with Shikamaru? _"She sighed.

"You know, now you owe me a meal." Shikamaru said, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"But instead of a meal, why don't you just accept mine and Gaara's relationship?"

"Tch, yeah right." She turned away from him. "There's no way you're serious about him. You'll just dump him when you get bored."

"There's no way I'll ever get bored—I love him too much." Shikamaru said as he headed toward the back of the restaurant.

Temari glared after him, but she didn't say anything. She really had nothing against Shikamaru; it's just that she didn't want to see Gaara get hurt. Ino was still obsessed with him and Shikamaru could easily go back to her if he broke up with Gaara.

But Shikamaru had never said he was in love with anyone before—according to Ino, anyway—could he actually be serious about Gaara?

"You know, Temari." Temari looked up, realizing for the first time that Sakura was standing there, dressed as a waitress. "I think you should just accept it. Shikamaru's serious."

Temari stared at the pink-haired girl. "Aren't you Ino's best friend? Shouldn't you be completely against their relationship?"

Sakura sighed and sat down across from her. "Well, Ino's kind of . . .given up."

"What?" Temari was shocked. Ino give up? That's crazy. "Why?"

"I don't know, she said something about never being able to get him. But she's already got a new boyfriend."

"Really, who?"

"Naruto." Sakura growled. "I'm sure it's forced though."

Temari smiled. Sakura wouldn't admit that she liked Naruto, but it was kind of obvious. While Sakura complained, Temari thought about Gaara and Shikamaru. Maybe she should just accept it. Anyway, if Shikamaru broke Gaara's heart, she could always slice him to pieces with her fan and feed him to Kiba's dog.

"I don't get it—Temari, where are you going?" Sakura asked. Temari had suddenly stood up.

"I've gotta go threaten my little brother's boyfriend."

"Again?"

"Yeah, I've got to tell him that if he ever breaks Gaara's heart, I'm gonna rip him into little pieces and feed him to Akumaru." She smiled and headed off toward the men's restroom.

* * *

**Yay!**

**Please review!**

**I really don't like the idea of Naruto and Ino together, but it's kind of funny to imagine Naruto being dragged around by her and forced into a relationship^^  
**


End file.
